


Brotherhood

by BrickSheep



Series: Detroit: Become Human AUs [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Cole has an attachment, Connor is Clueless, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, accidental mistags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickSheep/pseuds/BrickSheep
Summary: Due to a deviant, Connor is trapped with Hank's son and finds himself becoming his big brother.





	Brotherhood

Connor was designed to fulfill one purpose. Investigate deviant cases. There was nothing he should do beyond that. So he doesn’t know why he clutches the little boy in his arms so tightly against himself or why he worries for him. The boy in his arms shakes, trembles, and Connor feels nothing but a _want_ to soothe his fears. His programming dictates that he should let the boy go and apprehend the android that had harmed him. Something else inside him prevents him from listening to his primary function and conflicts with his very being. 

“I don’t want to _die_ ,” The boy sobs and Connor is already scanning him for injuries. The way he spoke with desperation made Connor fear the worst, except the boy had nothing but a few bruises. He taps into his programming to find the correct words to use to console the boy shivering in his arms but finds himself facing several options that may or may not work. Humans were complicated. Sometimes they liked hearing certain things and sometimes they reacted negatively.

“Connor, do you think dad will come?”

“I have already contacted the police. They should be coming to our rescue.” Connor answers him.

“But is _dad_ there?” The boy presses.

Connor presses his lips together in his thought.

“I… don’t… know.” He admits. 

“He wouldn’t leave us here, would he?”

Connor decides to tell the truth.

“Your father doesn’t particularly care for me,” He admits, “but I know he would throw himself into an active volcano for you. I have no doubt he is searching for you right this minute.”

Cole, the boy’s name, looks up at Connor with eyes laced with sorrow. Connor knew that, at that moment, he could not let Cole be harmed any further. The deviant that locked them in this closet would be coming back anytime now, and Connor vows right then and there that he will do what it took to protect Cole. He would do all that was in his power to do so even if his programming told him to apprehend the deviant. 

“You’re wrong Connor,” Cole snaps the android out of his thoughts, “dad likes you a lot. I can see it. He just doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Connor takes Cole’s words into consideration. He wasn’t sure if Cole’s words were just stemming from a child’s pity or if they were true. Regardless, he appreciated the sentiment. However, it was Cole who needed the consoling. Not Connor. That the boy would think so was perhaps just a human way to distract himself from the current situation. If that were so, Connor finds no fault in that string of reasoning, because humans had many coping mechanisms to face situations that are traumatic. 

“I appreciate your concern, Cole.” Connor thanks the boy in his arms. 

They both silent after that, cautiously listening for the footsteps of the deviant that had trapped them here, and the anticipation was becoming mind-numbing. 

“I like you too, Connor,” Cole says, suddenly. “If I had a big brother… I think he’d be like you.”

“Would he really?” Connor finds himself entertained with the idea.

Cole nods in affirmation, “Yeah! He’d be smart, like you, and he’d help me with my homework.”

“I could help you with your homework,” Connor offers, “but I fear your father would not be so happy if I did.”

Connor can clearly recall how the lieutenant told him to step away from his son when the boy had visited the police department after school hours. Connor knew Hank held a distrust for androids and Connor had taken care not to approach Cole since then. The distrust Hank harbored for Connor was evident in the way he kept Cole away from him like he was a disease. That is why Connor is so skeptical when Cole says that the lieutenant likes him because _surely_ that cannot be true. 

Footsteps sound beyond the closet.

Both tense at the sound. Connor listens carefully as the sound grows louder and louder. The steps are the loudest thing he can hear even when he hears a muffled voice in the background that should indicate that all was not as it seemed. The closet door flies open and - sure enough - the deviant stands there with a blinking red LED on the side of his head. He was stressed. He makes a move to grab Cole and once Connor spots the flash of a police uniform near the door - he realizes that the deviant was attempting to create a hostage situation - and so he quickly moves in the way of the deviant’s outstretched hand.

“Come **here** ,” the deviant growls. 

“You will have to go through me,” Connor returns.

The deviant snarls, “That can be arranged.”

He pulls out a gun.

Connor instantly covers Cole’s body with his own.

He shoots.

Connor knows nothing.

.

When Connor next wakes it is to blinding lights. He blinks a few times, which should hardly be necessary since he doesn’t need to adjust his eyes like humans did, but his creators were thorough in making him as life-like as possible. 

He feels something tighten on his hand and feels the warmth of it. Human. Something human was holding his hand like their life depended on it. Connor turns his head slightly and looks at the worried face of Cole. He sees the boy’s mouth move but he hears nothing. Cole’s face simply morphs into one of heavier worry until Connor’s audio processor finally kicks in.

“I _told_ you, he’s fine! Just needed some fixing up.”

The voice that speaks is deeper and more developed than Cole’s. Connor knows that voice. He could recognize Hank’s voice anywhere, even amongst a crowd.

“Connor!” Cole cries out as the android moves to sit up.

“Cole.” Connor returns, not unkindly, but rather in polite acknowledgment. 

Cole throws his hands around Connor’s neck and Connor holds out his hands to catch the boy’s body. 

“Threw us into a worry, kid,” Hank says. It takes Connor a few seconds to realize that Hank was calling _him_ the kid, rather than his son, and he wonders what could cause Hank to call him as such. “Cole wouldn’t leave your side as they were taking a look at where you were shot. Luckily it was all repairable.”

“Fortunate news.” Connor agrees. 

They all are silent in their thoughts. Connor decides it his turn to ask questions but Hank quickly steals that privilege by saying, “Thanks. For defending Cole, I mean.”

The man scratches his nose sheepishly. Hank wasn’t the one to hand out thanks often, so this was a rare event for all the occupants in the room.

Cole isn’t patient enough to deal with either of the two in the room. With a childish energy, he raises his voice to say, “Connor will always protect me! He’s my big brother!”

Hank raises a brow.

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” Cole tells his father stubbornly.

“When did this happen?”

“I believe your son has formed an unnecessary attachment to me. I apologize, sincerely.” Connor speaks up. 

Hank sighs.

“Damn. Another son? I can hardly handle one.”

Cole lets go of Connor to show his dad one of the biggest grins the boy could manage.

“You mean you’ll adopt him!?”

Hank humors his son, “What is there to lose?”

Connor widens his eyes.

“I am not sure that is the best approach to-”

“Shuddup.” Hank interrupts. Connor then registers the feeling of a hand tousling his well-groomed hair. Hank’s hand. “If Cole says it, then it must be true.”

“Androids cannot be _adopted_.” Connor states.

“Don’t worry Connor,” Hank barks in laughter, “Cole will convince you otherwise.”

“You must understand that this isn’t something I can comply with. It is against my directive.”

“Excuses.” Hank retrieves his hand from Connor’s head and stuffs it into his pant’s pocket. “You’re adopted. Get over it.”

“I have a brother!” Cole cheers, more excited than anyone else in the room. 

“Hey, don’t rough him up! Don’t want to break him again!”

**Author's Note:**

> What I secretly want to happen. Shhh, don't tell anyone.


End file.
